Harry Potters 5de jaar
by xKalionx
Summary: harry potter in zijn vijfde jaar. gebeurt vanalles, lees maar!!
1. deel 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything related to it belongs to J.K. Rowling!  
  
Daar lag hij, op zijn bed, in de ligusterlaan, in het huis met het nummer 4. Hij was net wakker geworden uit zijn droom, maar hij wist niet meer waar die over ging. Het moest wel leuk geweest zijn, want hij voelde zich helemaal uitgerust. Nu hij weer wakker was drong alles weer tot hem door. De harde wereld kon hem gewoon niet meer met rust laten. Het was al erg genoeg als hij zijn zomervakantie bij de Duffelingen door moest brengen, maar dat hij zijn vrienden niet meer mocht zien, was toch wel het toppunt. Gister had hij namelijk een briefje gekregen van Ron, met de uitnodiging om de laatste week van de vakantie bij hem door te brengen. Harry was meteen door het dolle heen geweest en had meteen aan zijn oom en tante gevraagd. Die wilden echter niet dat Harry wegging, iets wat hij eigenlijk vreemd vond. Meestal wilden ze hem zo snel mogelijk kwijt.  
  
Misschien had het wel te maken met het voorval op de verjaardag van Dirk. De dag was heel normaal begonnen. Harry werd naar beneden geroepen om het ontbijt klaar te maken. Er waren dan wel minder cadeautjes dan anders, maar dat had gewoon te maken met het feit dat de Duffelingen niet meer zo ruim zaten in het geld. Het vreemde was dat er een brief was gekomen van Zweinstein. Iedereen keek toen meteen Harry kwaad aan, maar toen oom Herman de brief open had gemaakt, stond er in dat het een uitnodiging was voor Dirk, om eens op Zweinstein langs te komen. Tante Petunia was bijna flauw gevallen en oom Herman wilde de brief meteen verscheuren. Dirk, die eerst de hele tijd stil en bang in een hoekje had gezeten, was toen naar voren gesprongen en had de brief afgepakt. Het was dan wel van Zweinstein, maar dat maakte de brief niet minder van hem! Natuurlijk wilden de Duffelingen niet dat Dirk naar Zweinstein toe zou gaan en ze verboden Harry om naar buiten te gaan, zodat hij geen rare dingen kon gaan doen. Nu had hij zijn kans gehad om weg te komen, maar dat mocht dus niet. Ron zou hij dus voorlopig ook nog niet zien.  
  
Toch was dat niet het enige wat zo vreemd was in die week. Sinds Dirk met zijn brief van Zweinstein sliep, deze lag namelijk onder zijn kussen, was hij veel aardiger geworden tegen Harry. Dirk snauwde hem niet meer af, was een stuk minder bang en probeerde zelfs een beetje vrienden te worden. Harry was erg verbaasd, maar vond het niet erg, eerder leuk. Nu voelde hij zich toch minder eenzaam.  
  
De weken gingen voorbij, en al snel was het half oktober. Harry is ondertussen dikke vrienden geworden met Dirk, maar het is toch anders dan dat hij met Ron en Hermelien heeft. Nu het al bijna het einde van de vakantie was, wist Harry dat hij binnenkort naar Londen moest om daar zijn schoolspullen te gaan halen. Dirk was bij hem geweest toen Hedwig zijn brief van Zweinstein kwam brengen, en Dirk was erg jaloers, want hij wilde ook naar Zweinstein. Omdat Dirk zijn eigenschap om zijn zin door te drammen nog niet verloren had, had hij oom Herman zover gekregen om Harry en Dirk af te zetten in Londen. Harry deed toen iets, wat nog nooit eerder iemand had gedaan, hij nam een dreuzel mee naar de Wegisweg. Dirk keek zijn ogen uit, en Harry vond het leuk om zijn neefje zo enthousiast te zien. Ze liepen eerst snel door naar Goudgrijp, om daar wat geld op te halen. De kobolden keken Dirk eerst wat vreemd aan, maar zeiden niks tegen hem. Toen ze weer buiten stonden, gingen ze naar Klieder & Vlek, om daar Harry's boeken voor het vijfde jaar op te halen. Dirk haalde allerlei boeken uit de kasten, om te kijken wat er in stond, maar Harry trok hem iedere keer weer verder, omdat ze wel moesten opschieten. Na nog wat gedronken te hebben, waren ze weer naar buiten gegaan, om oom Herman en tante Petunia weer tegen te komen, en weer naar huis te gaan.  
  
Het was nu eindelijk één september en Harry werd naar het station gebracht door de Duffelingen. Toen ze waren aangekomen, beval Dirk zijn ouders om in de auto te blijven zitten, en hij begeleidde Harry naar het perron. Daar aangekomen, zag Harry zijn twee vrienden staan, en hij rende hard op ze af. Dirk kwam achter hem aan. Ron en Hermelien waren ook erg blij om Harry weer te zien, maar schrokken wel toen ze Dirk zagen. 


	2. deel 2

,,Het is al goed," zei Harry, ,,Dirk is verandert en we zijn nu goede vrienden." Ron en Hermelien keken Dirk nog een beetje wantrouwend aan, maar deden verder wel aardig.  
  
,,Wat hebben jullie allemaal gedaan in de vakantie?" vroeg Hermelien, ,, We hebben je wel gemist deze week, Harry."  
  
,,Ik jullie ook," zei Harry, ,,Maar ik heb ook veel lol gehad met Dirk. We zijn samen naar de Wegisweg geweest."  
  
,,Wat?!?" riepen Ron en Hermelien uit. ,,Maar dat kan toch helemaal niet? En je weet toch dat dat niet verstandig is?" vervolgde Hermelien.  
  
,,Het kan dus blijkbaar wel," zei Harry, ,,er is verder niks vreemds gebeurt en ik weet dat het misschien niet zo slim was, maar ik mocht zoals jullie weten niet weg, en Dirk had er voor gezorgd dat ik in Londen kwam. Er zal toch niemand achter komen, want niemand zal hem geloven."  
  
,,Hé, praat asjeblieft niet alsof ik er niet bij ben," zei Dirk, ,,Ik zal heus niks zeggen hoor, want dan raak ik de vriendschap met Harry kwijt en dat wil ik niet. Ik vind het al erg genoeg dat hij nu weggaat."  
  
Toen kon Dirk eigenlijk al niks meer fout doen bij Ron en Hermelien. Hij meende het dus echt, dachten ze allebei. Plotseling schoot Harry iets te binnen.  
  
,,Hé Dirk, als je zin heb, dan kom je toch lekker langs in de kerstvakantie? Je hebt tenslotte een uitnodiging."  
  
,,Ja, dat is waar," zei Dirk, die nu weer helemaal blij was, ,,Dat zal ik zeker doen!"  
  
,,Heeft Dirk een uitnodiging van Zweinstein?" vroeg Ron.  
  
,,Ja," zei Harry, ,,Op zijn verjaardag was er een brief van Zweinstein gekomen en daarin werd hij uitgenodigd om een keer langs te komen."  
  
,,Dan moet je alleen niet vergeten te vragen aan Perkamentus hoe hij op Zweinstein moet komen," zei Hermelien, ,,want ik neem aan dat Dirk dat niet weet."  
  
,,Nee, inderdaad," zei Harry, ,,maar dat regelen we op school wel, want we moeten nu gaan!"  
  
Ze namen alle drie afscheid van Dirk, die weer terug liep naar zijn ouders. Ron, Harry en Hermelien liepen door naar perron 9 3/4 en stapten op de trein. Ondanks dat bijna iedereen al in de trein zat, vonden ze al snel een lege coupé. 


	3. deel 3

Aangekomen op het terrein van Zweinstein, zagen Harry, Ron en Hermelien al snel Hagrid staan. Hij was zoals ieder jaar bezig met het verzamelen van de eerstejaars. Nadat ze elkaar begroet hadden gingen Harry, Ron en Hermelien naar binnen, om in de Grote zaal de sortering van de nieuwelingen te zien.  
  
Nadat Perkamentus zijn toespraak had gehouden, en iedereen gegeten had, werden Ron, Harry en Hermelien geroepen door Professor Anderling. Ze liepen meteen door naar het lokaal van gedaanteverandering. Daar aangekomen, moesten ze gaan zitten.  
  
,,Zoals jullie weten," begon Anderling, ,,hebben sommige tovenaars de mogelijkheid om faunaat te worden. Ik heb nu van Perkamentus de toestemming gekregen om jullie drie te trainen, zodat jullie een volwaardig faunaat kunnen worden. Dit doe ik dan wel alleen als jullie dat ook willen, want het is niet makkelijk."  
  
Harry, Ron en Hermelien keken elkaar aan, en slaakten een kreet van verbazing. Faunaat!  
  
,,Natuurlijk willen wij dat!" riepen ze in koor.  
  
,,Maar je kan toch niet zomaar faunaat worden?" vroeg Harry.  
  
,,Nee, daar heb je een drankje voor nodig." antwoordde Hermelien.  
  
,,Inderdaad," zei Anderling, ,,en daarvoor zal ik professor Sneep vragen. Jullie moeten echter zelf een dier uitkiezen en, als jullie hier morgen weer komen, er een plaatje van mee hebben."  
  
En daarna mochten ze weg. Omdat ze allemaal zo opgewonden waren, gingen ze meteen op zoek naar hun dier. Na twee uur waren ze er alle drie uit. Hermelien wilde Feniks worden, Ron een Hippogrief en Harry een Griffoen.  
  
De volgende avond gingen ze weer naar het gedaanteveranderinglokaal, waar ze nu Anderling en Sneep aantroffen. Zoals altijd keek Sneep weer vol haat naar Harry, maar die trok zich er niks van aan.  
  
,,Hebben jullie alle drie een dier en een plaatje kunnen vinden?" vroeg Anderling.  
  
,,Ja." zeiden ze.  
  
,,Mooi," vervolgde Anderling, ,,dan mogen jullie die in vieren scheuren en in één van deze bekers doen." Daarbij wees ze naar de tafel, waar drie bekers met een groen goedje stonden.  
  
Hermelien scheurde haar plaatje van de feniks in vieren en gooide het in de linker beker. Nadat Sneep er nog wat in gooide, werd de inhoud van de beker paars. Toen scheurde Ron zijn plaatje van een hippogrief in vieren en gooide deze in de middelste beker. Sneep gooide nog wat poeder in de beker en de inhoud werd blauw. Als laatste scheurde Harry zijn plaatje in vieren en hij gooide het in de overgebleven, rechter beker. Ook hier gooide Sneep er nog wat in, prevelde nog wat, en de inhoud werd transparant.  
  
,,Goed," zei Anderling, ,,Jullie kunnen nu de bekers leeg drinken, maar let wel op, je kan daarna niet meer terug."  
  
Er was echter niemand die twijfelde. Ron schoot naar voren en dronk als eerste in één keer zijn beker leeg. Hij wankelde even, maar er gebeurde verder niks. Daarna pakte Hermelien haar beker en dronk hem leeg. Ze voelde zich even licht in haar hoofd, maar er gebeurde ook bij haar niks. Verbaast keken ze Anderling aan.  
  
,,Dat is normaal," reageerde ze, ,,er is wel meer nodig dan een drankje om faunaat te worden hoor." Sneep moest lachen om het feit dat ze dat niet wisten.  
  
Nu liep Harry naar voren, keek even wantrouwend in zijn beker, maar dronk hem daarna ook in één keer leeg. Plotseling verstijfde hij helemaal en viel achterover. Net toen hij de grond aan raakte, veranderde zijn linkerhand in een hoef, daarna rolde hij op zijn zij, omdat er in een flits twee vleugels met veren zichtbaar waren, en een drakenstaart. Nadat zijn rechterbeen even verandert was in een poot met rare kleuren, veranderde hij weer terug en stond verbaast op. Vragend keek hij Anderling aan. Deze was echter zelf ook geschrokken. Ron, die dacht dat Sneep iets met het drankje van Harry had gedaan, schoot op Sneep af, maar Hermelien kon hem nog net tegen houden. Eindelijk begon Anderling te praten.  
  
,,Harry...Heb jij ooit wel eens eerder zo'n drankje gehad?"  
  
,,Nee," zei Harry, ,,Hoezo?"  
  
,,Dat je net veranderde, betekend dat je in meerdere dieren kunt veranderen. Als jij nog nooit eerder zo'n drankje hebt gehad, zit het in je bloed, wat wil zeggen dat je een geboren faunor bent." vertelde Anderling. ,,Dat is iemand die vier diervormen heeft, en hen ook kan combineren." Harry's mond viel open van verbazing.  
  
Nu iedereen van de schrik bekomen was, keken ze allemaal naar Harry.  
  
,,Betekend dat ik nu nog drie van deze drankjes moet drinken?" vroeg Harry, met angst in zijn stem, omdat hij dat helemaal niet nog een keer mee wilde maken.  
  
,,Nee," antwoordde Anderling, ,,Juist niet. Je veranderingen van net geven een soort protest aan. Omdat je net vier verschillende delen van dieren had, zijn dat denk ik ook de dieren waarin je kan veranderen."  
  
,,Ja," zei Hermelien, ,,dat zijn dus een eenhoorn vanwege je hoef, je vleugels van een griffoen, je staart van een draak en je poot van een kameleon."  
  
,,Als je wilt," zei Anderling, ,,kan ik je trainen om van alle dieren gebruik te maken. Maar dat kost je dan wel veel tijd en energie." 


	4. deel 4

,,Ja," zei Harry, ,,als u dat zou willen doen, graag." Het maakte hem blij om te weten dat hij faunor was!  
  
,,Mooi," zei Anderling, ,,Ik wil dat jullie nu naar bed toe gaan, want jullie hebben je rust nodig. Als jullie zaterdag om tien uur 's ochtends hier weer komen, kunnen we echt beginnen het trainen.'  
  
,,Waarom beginnen we niet eerder?" vroeg Ron, die zo snel mogelijk wilde beginnen.  
  
,,Omdat het drankje eerst nog moet gaan werken. Het is nu bezig met het DNA maken van het door jullie gekozen dier," antwoordde Anderling, ,,en daarna moet de DNA nog samensmelten met die van jullie, zodat het veranderen later makkelijker gaat. Harry zou dus wel al kunnen beginnen, maar ik denk dat hij liever met jullie traint." Harry knikte.  
  
,,Oh, okay." zei Ron, duidelijk teleurgesteld.  
  
,,Nou, dan moeten jullie gaan," zei Anderling, ,,Ik zie jullie woensdag in de les wel. En onthoud, vertel het verder aan niemand!"  
  
Ze namen afscheid en gingen naar de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor, om nog even met z'n drieën bij het vuur te zitten.  
  
,,Wow Harry, je bent gewoon een faunor, echt ongelofelijk!" zei Ron.  
  
,,Ja," reageerde Harry, ,,Ik kan het zelf ook nauwelijks geloven."  
  
,,Wel jammer dat je niet zelf je diervormen kan uitkiezen." zei Ron.  
  
,,Valt wel mee hoor," zei Harry, ,,Ik ben anders best blij met deze vormen hoor!"  
  
,,Ja, dat is waar, ze zijn best wel goed," zei Ron, ,,en ik kan ook niet wachten om in een hippogrief te veranderen."  
  
,,Nou, we moeten nog we hard trainen hoor," zei een gapende Hermelien, ,,en ik ga nu naar bed, want ik ben dood op."  
  
,,Ja," zei Harry, ,,wij gaan ook, hè Ron?"  
  
,,Ja," reageerde deze, ,,welterusten en tot morgen Hermelien."  
  
Ze gingen alle drie in hun bed liggen, en vielen bijna meteen in slaap.  
  
De volgende ochtend stonden ze vrij vroeg op en liepen ze naar de Grote Zaal om te ontbijten. Toen ze de Grote Zaal in kwamen, merkten ze tot hun verbazing dat Remus Lupos aan de lerarentafel zat. Hij zwaaide vrolijk naar ze en ging daarna weer verder met het gesprek dat hij met Anderling had.  
  
,,Ow, wat cool dat Lupos weer terug is!" riep Harry.  
  
,,Ja," zei Ron, ,,denk je dat hij weer Verweer Tegen Zwarte Kunsten gaat geven?" ,,Ik hoop het wel," zei Hermelien, ,,Ik vind hem nog steeds de beste leraar die we gehad hebben!"  
  
,,Ja." zeiden Ron en Harry in koor.  
  
Twintig minuten later waren ze op weg naar de les Plantenkunde.  
  
***  
  
A/N  
  
Guadian angel of wolves : Dank je, en is het zo beter?? Ik hoop het wel.  
  
Review asjeblieft!! 


End file.
